


Swim Trunks Optional

by mckays_girl



Series: The Naming of Stars [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: “Major, did you just ask me out on a date?”





	

Normally, Rodney wakes up slowly, gradually coming to awareness until he’s ready to face the day. Today is no different, yet something seems off. The sun feels too warm, too bright. The ground is hard beneath him, causing his back to twinge. He tries to shift, but finds his mobility limited by what he believes to be an arm. Cracking his eyes open, Rodney discovers that he is out on his balcony and the arm in question belongs to none other than Major John Sheppard.

_Oookaaay,_ Rodney thinks. _This is weird._ He feels a slight breeze dance along his cock and looks down in horror to see it hanging out of his pants. “Shit!” he yelps, scrambling up against the balcony wall. Sheppard's condition is similar, pants loose around his hips, boxers shoved down just enough to expose his cock nestled among a thatch of crinkly brown hair. As Rodney hastily tucks himself away and zips up, the memories come flooding back to him: their dicks pressed tightly together in Sheppard’s hand while he strokes them.

Sheppard remains dozing, unaware of Rodney’s panic attack. Murmuring in his sleep, he snuffles closer, nuzzling into Rodney’s hip.

“Major,” Rodney whispers harshly. “Major, wake up. Sheppard.” He shoves at Sheppard’s shoulder.

Sheppard grunts, and then rolls onto his back, eyes snapping open. He blinks blearily at the sky, taking in his surroundings. “Rodney?”

“Um.”

“Where am I?” Sheppard sits up and rubs his eyes. “Oh,” he says, blush creeping up his neck and spreading across his cheeks as he notices his state of undress. After quickly adjusting his clothing, Sheppard reaches up to massage the back of his neck. “So, um . . . good morning?”

“Major . . . I, um,” Rodney stutters.

“John.”

“What?”

“We had sex. I think you can call me John.”

Rodney wrings his hands nervously. “Yeah, um, about that,” he trails off, not really knowing what to say.

“The way I see it, this can go two ways,” John drawls. “We can chalk it up to a drunken release of tension.” Rodney frowns. “OR, we can accept the fact that we’ve been flirting for months, that this was inevitable, and you can come spend the day at the beach on the mainland with me.”

Rodney stares stupidly, not believing what he just heard. When his brain finally catches up he says, “Major, did you just ask me out on a date?”

“Yup,” John answers, arms hanging loosely around his knees.

“Huh,” Rodney says, wonder in his voice. “Well,” he stands and offers a hand to John, “What are we waiting for?”

John grins, takes Rodney’s hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet. Before they leave the balcony, John captures Rodney’s mouth in a searing kiss.

Rodney glances down when he feels John’s erection poking his thigh. “I could, um, take care of that for you,” he offers.

“Later,” John breathes against his lips. “We’ll take care of each other later.”

Rodney swallows hard at John’s words, so full of promise, and just nods.

John pulls back and smiles at Rodney, warm and inviting, before tapping his headset. “Elizabeth? Rodney and I are taking the day off to go to the mainland for a little R & R.”

Rodney can hear Elizabeth’s voice, tinny over the tiny radio. “Good. You both deserve it. Have a good time.”

“We will,” John replies, eyes raking over Rodney’s body. “Sheppard out.” His grin widens and he cups a hand around Rodney’s neck. “Well, now that that’s taken care of, how about we meet in the jumper bay in 45 minutes?”

Rodney leans into the touch and returns the smile. “Sure, that’s just enough time to take a shower and tell those clowns in the lab not to blow anything up while I’m gone.”

John kisses him again, his lips lingering for a few moments. “Bring something you can swim in,” he suggests as he steps toward the door.

Rodney snorts. “Right Major, because swim trunks were on my list of important things to bring to another galaxy.”

“Well, I guess we’re going skinny dipping then,” John quips playfully. “Also, stop calling me Major,” he reminds Rodney and ducks out the door before Rodney has a chance to respond.

***

John finds a secluded stretch of beach on the mainland and sets the jumper down. He grabs his backpack, a small basket and a blanket from the back of the jumper and heads down the ramp. The sun feels good on his face, warm and welcoming. When John turns, he sees Rodney slathering on his homemade sunscreen. Suppressing a laugh, he wanders along the beach, searching for a suitable spot to sit. There are some trees further down that would provide good shade, so he strolls over and spreads the blanket out. Rodney follows, examining the surroundings.

“You’re sure this is safe, Major? No wild animals lurking about?”

“Yes, Rodney,” John replies with mock exasperation. “And for the last time, call me John.” He strips down to his boxers, toes flexing in the warm sand. “Want to go for a swim with me?”

A sly grin spreads across Rodney’s face. “What ever happened to skinny dipping?”

“Well,” John drawls, yanking off his boxers, “if you insist.” Standing there completely nude, John stretches languidly, enjoying Rodney’s wide-eyed stare.

Rodney undresses quickly, almost stumbling as he tries to remove his boots. John laughs and grips Rodney’s shoulder to steady him. “Easy there, buddy.”

When they’re both finally naked they head to the shoreline. The sun has heated the water to a comfortable temperature and they wade in without hesitation. John grabs Rodney’s hand, dragging him further out until they’re immersed to their chests. He wraps his arms around Rodney’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. Rodney tastes like coffee and his lips are soft, parting for John’s tongue. Rodney clutches at John’s biceps and they cling to each other trading nips and kisses.

It’s incredible, the sensation of skin on skin, feeling Rodney hard against his thigh. Every shift of John’s stance has their erections brushing together and Rodney gasps when John’s hands slide down to cup his ass. He hefts Rodney up so his legs are wrapped around John’s waist. His cock rests between Rodney’s cheeks, rubbing into the cleft of his ass. They rut against each other while sharing hot, wet kisses. It feels amazing, but it’s not enough. John lets Rodney’s legs drop and starts shoving him towards the beach.

They land on the blanket, groping each other wildly until Rodney slinks down to suck the tip of John’s cock into his mouth. John groans when Rodney hums around his erection. He pulls insistently at Rodney’s shoulders. “No, wait. Hold on a second.” Sitting up, he turns until they’re lying opposite each other.

“Great idea,” Rodney murmurs before running his tongue along the underside of John’s cock. His breath hitches when John mimics his actions. “Oh yeah, definitely a great idea.”

With a hand on Rodney’s hip, John happily licks and sucks Rodney’s cock, while enjoying the mirror sensations on his own. He thrusts shallowly, feeling the tightness slowly build in his groin. His head is pillowed comfortably on Rodney’s thigh while his tongue trails down to Rodney’s balls and he lazily sucks each one in turn. John mouths his way back up to the head and sucks Rodney down, earning himself a moan that vibrates through his cock. He slips a finger behind Rodney’s balls, teasing at the wrinkled skin, letting the tip penetrate the tight hole.

“Oh, god, John.” Rodney’s body tenses for a moment, his muscles rigid as he spills his release into John’s mouth. John swallows hungrily, gentling Rodney through the aftershocks before letting his cock slip from his mouth.

Rodney is breathing heavily through his nostrils, lips still circled around John’s dick. After a few moments he resumes sucking, taking John in deeply. A strangled moan escapes his lips as John comes and Rodney gulps it down greedily.

They roll to their backs, each keeping a hand on the other’s thigh and relaxing into the afterglow. Rodney twists to face John. “That was amazing,” he says with a goofy smile.

“Yeah.” John’s smile is just as goofy. He sits up and rummages through the basket, pulling out two chocolate bars and handing one to Rodney.

Rodney’s eyes widen. “Where did you get those?” he inquires, grabbing his covetously.

John shrugs. “Traded for them.”

Rodney unwraps the bar reverently and takes a long sniff. “Oh god,” he moans around the first bite. “This is good.”

They lay on the blanket eating chocolate and letting the rays of the sun warm their skin. After Rodney sucks the last bit of chocolate from his fingertips he eyes John curiously. “So, this is a . . . thing?” he asks, motioning between them.

John raises an eyebrow. “A thing?”

“You know,” Rodney explains, waving his hands around. “A . . . relationship.”

“Oh.” John glances down shyly before meeting Rodney’s gaze. “Yeah,” he confesses.

“Good.” Rodney twines their fingers together as they watch the setting sun.

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8970&textsize=0&chapter=2](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8970&textsize=0&chapter=2)  



End file.
